Coin
by Music Of The Ocean
Summary: The coin has two faces. Evelyn and Ted's story before and during the film. Enjoy : Rated T for possible chapters. Btw, I love Mike, this is not an anti-Mike fic. What a rubbish summery!
1. Today

AN: I'd LOVE to say I own Salt but I guess I don't :(

Anyway, happy reading!

**Today**

"Winter, I'd like you to meet your new protégée".

The day had finally come. This meeting would set in motion the very plan he had been thinking, living, breathing. This day mattered because, it would decide whether Day X would work or fail. Everything rested on this moment. Everything rested on her. Orlov informed him of her, instructed him to keep close watch on her. She was destiny.

"Theodore Winter, I'd like you to meet Evelyn Salt".

They laid their eyes on each other. He knew her of course, but he was a stranger to her. He had seen photos of her (provided by Orlov), but in person she was even more stunning. Her piercing eyes stood out the most- there was an air of determination within them. Maybe even stubbornness.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted him. "Theodore".

"Please, call me Ted".

She smiled; a cat's smile. Seductive yet cunning. Evelyn's figure was slender, but that was not to be mistaken for weakness. If she was Orlov's favourite student then she must be dangerous. Not anything less. This was going to be fun.

Evelyn surveyed her new mentor. Ted was tall, huge even. He appeared almost…cuddly. She chided herself. This "cuddly" man could wipe out his enemies with a swift punch. His eye's carried a little twinkle. She liked that. This would be a beautiful partnership. She imagined a middle-aged grumpy CIA agent who would be assigned to train her. He would have no enthusiasm whatsoever. Unless she was a fan of Murder She Wrote he wouldn't want to know. Instead, standing before her was a young, vibrant, charming man who would connect with her. Evelyn was in her last years of training before she became a fully qualified CIA agent. Deep at the back of her mind lingered a voice which constantly plagued her. Uninvitingly reminding her she had a mission to complete. Not to get too attached to anything American. Just a few more years.

Evelyn almost endangered herself by underestimating him. He could charm the socks off of women; impress the men to get what he wanted. He did this in such a way that they never sniffed out an ulterior motive. Smooth operator. Evelyn had to hold in her chuckles whenever he used his magic, during questioning or small investigations. Colleges respected him without question. He was a good mentor though, training her well on her way to becoming a complete agent. During physical practise, he almost beat her every time. Evelyn had the edge over the other male agents, but it was a battle to overcome Ted's height as well as heavy build. She had to force her body into complete overdrive to defeat him, earning applause and cheering from the surrounding agents.

He was surprised at how easy lying came to him. Ted Winter was an alter ego. His real origins were unknown to few but him. Salt drank his lies without question. She was bright though, he had to commend her skills. She was agile, strong and she persevered through the cruellest pain psychically. Mentally she could immediately detect when someone was lying, and when they were telling the truth. She paid attention to detail when other agents failed. Salt was much tougher than her exterior portrayed her. She was definitely Orlov's apprentice. He learned extremely quickly not to underestimate her, for she would prove him wrong. When she defeated him in a sparring session, Ted knew at that moment she was ready. Eventually came her trials. He held his breath. Again, today would be the day which decided the future. Even though he was nervous, he knew she would do it. And she did. She passed ahead of the class as he predicted. Ted reported the pleasing news to Orlov, who in turn clasped his hands together and danced with his other protégées. An inauguration ceremony was held where the graduates pledged their allegiance to the C.I.A and country. Ted scoffed at the irony. Salt promising to honour the motherland when she was designed to destroy it? To add to that was the fact that they were buying it. He sneered at the Americans' naivety. Today a monster was being made. Today, Orlov's plans were coming into place. Today, Day X seemed reality more than a dream. Today, Evelyn Salt would ignite her destiny.


	2. Bound

Chapter two is hereeee :) Please review as it literally makes my day, and as always I hope this fanfic gives you your Salt fix.

**Bound**

To celebrate her success, Ted took Evelyn out to a bar for an evening filled with drinking and absolutely nothing else. At first, Evelyn withstood the effects of alcohol superbly. Ted ordered her another round of drinks and she began to loosen up slightly.

"Come on," he probed her. "You know you hate that old bastard!"

"Shh, I can't tell you. You'll let it slip to him!"

"I don't let things slip," he said with a mysterious smile.

The head of their sector, Walter Rogers was the topic for discussion. The seasoned man who never wore any colour to work was hated by many for his lack of joy in anything. He believed they were in a serious business, and in a serious business there was no time to enjoy life.

"Rogers is an ass!" Ted revealed to the whole world. "Come on, Ev. Admit it".

Evelyn shot him an evil look before her lips curved upwards. She twirled the ice round with her straw.

"Ok…fine he's an ass," she admitted against her will.

Ted had the power to do that to her. She hated it.

"More than that", he teased. "A bastard".

"Fine…he's a bastard".

Ted chuckled and downed his drink. Clicking his fingers he ordered another.

"You know about me," Evelyn stared into her glass. "But I don't know anything about you".

The bartender placed another drink before Ted.

"Ah Ev, you know everything you need to know".

They locked eyes. He wanted to tell her then and there. He wanted to tell her so bad. They had the same destiny. Their destinies were interwoven. Both were Orlov's children. Both needed to make their "father" proud. He knew telling her who he really was would blow his cover. But he couldn't, as much as he wanted to. He had a job to do. Maybe he could inform her later when they edged towards Day X. It was a lonely world, not being able to confide in her the teachings they shared. He looked forward to the day they could obtain their dreams, together.

"Obviously I don't know enough," she countered. "Otherwise I wouldn't be asking".

"Well said, Ev".

Evelyn grew frustrated at his lack of sharing. He refused to lift his cloud of darkness even though they were colleges. Friends even. As CIA agents they were required to remain discreet about their personal lives. But Ted and Evelyn had known each other for a while now. He could divulge some details because he could trust her. At least, she didn't feel like he did. She knew she had secrets of her own, but at least she told him a few facts. Evelyn placed her hand on his. They locked eyes again. This time it was longer, as they peered into each other's soul. What she found there was darkness, an almost malevolent soul without joy. She fought to bring his defences down. Eventually she was met with a sense of longing and loneliness. Evelyn was first to break out of their trance, looking up to the TV screen to avoid the awkwardness that entailed. Evelyn ordered another drink, downing it extremely quickly. To ease the pressured atmosphere, Ted knew only a joke would only suffice. He made a donkey noise. Evelyn almost choked on the remaining liquid in her throat. They burst out laughing uncontrollably. After three minutes of continuing laughter they paid the bartender and left the bar heading home. But whose home? Ted decided to walk Evelyn back to her apartment. She was capable of protecting herself with impressive combat skills, however it was still dangerous for her to be wandering home alone.

They continued to sway along the pavements, clinging to each other occasionally and in fits of giggles at almost everything. Peoples' blank faces only heightened their need to laugh. Eventually they made it to her block of flats. The alleyway leading up to the entrance was without light, so they felt their way towards the main door. He held her arm. Her skin was warm. Shivers ran down his spine. He ached to touch warm flesh, and now here he was doing exactly that. They collapsed by her door. Evelyn fumbled for her keys, shushing Ted as he whispered jokes and jibes into her ears. Finally they burst through the door, it crashed into the wall almost flying off the hinges.

"Opps" Evelyn murmured.

Evelyn dropped her keys on the floor. Unfortunately they both bent down to pick them up, colliding with their heads. Both clutched their heads, half moaning half giggling. In the dim light, their laughter subsided. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling some kind of synchronisation of their thoughts. Completely consumed by passionate emotions, Ted felt his defences slip away. He leaned in, smoothly and somewhat timidly. The first time in his life he ever felt timid. Evelyn felt herself drawing in, even though a far away voice was questioning what was happening. She buried any doubts. Their lips were inches away from joining. They were inches away from becoming one. Their lips lightly brushed against each other, before he closed the gap between them. Her beautiful lips cushioned his lonely ones. Evelyn's hands moved from his shoulders to his chest, stroking his firm chest muscles. He was anything but firm inside. But something inside her cracked.

"Wait!"

Evelyn drew away. Ted attempted to mask his hurt.

"I'm sorry" she said with pleading eyes. "I can't do this. You're my boss, it would be too weird".

No matter how much he wanted to disagree, he could understand what she meant. Sighing he replied, "You're right".

Ted left soon afterwards, not waiting for her to say anything else. Plus, he needed to build his wall up again and this time, secure it so this display of weakness would never happen again.

Evelyn collapsed into her bed, rubbing her aching head and kicking herself for ruining things. The atmosphere around them would not be normal for a great period of time. However, mentally she imagined how the night would have gone had she not held back.

Hope you enjoyed, if not was somewhat satisfied. Review please :)


End file.
